<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кровь и вино by avokad0_kedavra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200816">Кровь и вино</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avokad0_kedavra/pseuds/avokad0_kedavra'>avokad0_kedavra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avokad0_kedavra/pseuds/avokad0_kedavra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Время — весьма загадочная материя. Смертные во всём от него зависят и со страхом смотрят на то, как уходят в небытие бесценные для них дни и годы, но для бессмертных оно, казалось бы, должно мало что значить… Однако и сами боги в какой-то мере нуждаются в нём. Правда, для них счёт идёт на минуты азарта и страсти или, наоборот, на редкие моменты тишины и спокойствия. В общем, на всё, что хоть как-то может скрасить вечную жизнь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ares/Dionysus (Hades Video Games), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кровь и вино</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Пиры на Олимпе были обычным и, можно даже сказать, непрерывным явлением. Малые и большие — они начинались один за другим. Боги предавались веселью и пьяной гульбе, не взирая на время суток, между столами, пошатываясь и цокая копытцами, сновали сатиры и проплывали вакханки. Лёгкой мелодией лилась музыка, утопая в какофонии голосов.</p><p>      Но также пиршества имели свойство заканчиваться, и вариаций исхода божественного разгула было премножество. Иногда гулящие расходились, иногда — сцеплялись в яростной схватке, разбушевавшись от вина и амброзии. Но нередко сражения переходили и в совершенно иную плоскость, если на то была воля пленяющей взор Афродиты.</p><p>      Однако в этот раз всё закончилось совсем неожиданно даже для завсегдатаев, хоть и удивиться успели немногие. Практически всех гостей пиршества вдруг сморил крепкий сон. Ну, или почти что всех.</p><p>      Бог войны, державший в руке наполовину опустошенную чашу, настороженно замер, заметив, что троица наиболее учтивых сатиров, которых решено было оставить в роли разносчиков, безмятежно растянулась на широких скамьях.</p><p>      И что златовласый Феб, ранее говоривший без умолку, внезапно притих, облокотившись на руку. И что Загрей — виновник сего торжества — также начал моргать подозрительно долго, а затем и вовсе устроился в объятьях Танатоса и провалился в сон. Самого Ареса тоже грозило сморить от нахлынувшей вдруг слащавой усталости, но он вовремя спохватился.</p><p>      — Что за чёрт? — спросил он сперва у всех, но затем повернулся к единственному, кто в данный момент мог ему ответить.</p><p>      Дионис был удивительно бодр, хоть и неизменно пьян.</p><p>      — А-а, — широко улыбнулся румяный бог, наливая себе в чашу ещё вина, — вот и ты заметил козни нашей владычицы Геры?</p><p>      — Геры?</p><p>      Дионис лукаво склонил голову набок.</p><p>      — Ну, не её самой… но, думается мне, наш друг Гипнос едва ли по собственной воле вздумал бы уморить своего же братца.</p><p>      Арес нахмурился и вновь задержался взглядом на непривычно расслабленном боге смерти. Танатос тоже поддался чьему-то совершенно точно божественному влиянию и уснул, уткнувшись носом во взъерошенные волосы Зага.</p><p>      — Выпей, если не хочешь заснуть, — на плечо Ареса, в кои-то веки не прикрытое несокрушимой бронёй, беззаботно легла широкая ладонь Диониса.</p><p>      Арес не двинулся с места, а лишь перевел взгляд на смуглые пальцы старшего бога. Но Дионис не спешил убрать руку с его плеча — вместо этого он навис сверху и аккуратно подул на чашу вином, которое так и не допил воинственный бог. Вино подернулось странной дымкой, но быстро приняло прежний вид. Арес снисходительно хмыкнул.</p><p>      — Считаешь, что моего могущества недостаточно для того, чтобы противостоять сну без твоих фокусов?</p><p>      — О-о… да брось! — Дионис по-дружески похлопал его спине, укрытой лишь тонкой тканью. — Может быть, и достаточно, но кто я такой, чтобы не предложить свою помощь, м-м?</p><p>      Арес рефлекторно напрягся. Броня для него была, как вторая кожа, и, лишившись её, он чувствовал себя неуютно. Кремово-белый хитон, расшитый золотом книзу, закрывал тело, но не давал защиты. Хотя какая защита могла быть сейчас?</p><p>      Подумав, он всё же отпил из чаши. По телу сразу же волной растеклось тепло, которое хоть и сняло сонливость, но наполнило его мысли иным туманом. Он снова чуть дольше нужного задержался взглядом на золотом горжете, плотно прилегавшем к шее спящего бога смерти и закрывавшем глубокие шрамы от кандалов. Мало кто знал о них, но Арес входил в число «посвящённых», потому как лично высвобождал Смерть из тяжёлых оков…</p><p>      Дионис, слегка покачиваясь, подошёл к столу, на котором громоздились пузатые кувшины с вином, не долго думая, подхватил парочку и лишь потом обратил свой взор на задумчивого Ареса.</p><p>      — Оставь их, — спокойно посоветовал бог. — Хотя бы одна спокойная ночка им не помешает.</p><p>      Война поднял на него затуманенный взгляд. Дионис мягко улыбнулся и кивком указал на дверь, ведущую в следующие покои. И в дополнение помахал кувшинами.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>      Время — весьма загадочная материя. Смертные во всём от него зависят и со страхом смотрят на то, как уходят в небытие бесценные для них дни и годы, но для бессмертных оно, казалось бы, должно мало что значить… Однако и сами боги в какой-то мере нуждаются в нём. Правда, для них счёт идёт на минуты азарта и страсти или, наоборот, на редкие моменты тишины и спокойствия. В общем, на всё, что хоть как-то может скрасить вечную жизнь.</p><p>      Поговаривают, что после смерти титанов не осталось тех, кому оно было подвластно, но всё же кто-то коварно заигрывал с ним, то ускоряя, то замедляя, а то и попросту останавливая…</p><p>      И, если бы Арес не был несколько веков знаком с Дионисом, он бы заподозрил его в этих кознях. А всё потому что с каждым новым глотком вина время всё больше терялось и путалось, и бог войны уже точно не мог сказать, сколько минут — или уже часов? — они провели наедине, разбавляя алкоголь несвязными разговорами.</p><p>      — И всё же, — Война оторвался от молочно-белых перил балкона и прошёл в комнату, — зачем ей насылать на нас сон?</p><p>      Он наклонился к столику на гнутых ножках и поднял с него кувшин, в котором предположительно должно было остаться немного вина. Дионис же в изящной беззаботности лежал на расшитых подушках.</p><p>      — По-твоему, я знаю? Да ни черта я ни знаю… разве что…</p><p>      — Разве <em>что</em>?</p><p>      Арес вперился в него прямым взглядом. Дионис наклонил голову, упёршись щекой в кулак, и широко улыбнулся.</p><p>      — Разве что леди Гера могла рассудить, что мы совершенно, совершенно точно испортим Зага своим чрезмерным обществом.</p><p>      Война снисходительно хмыкнул, отметив меж тем, что взятый кувшин оказался наполнен маслом, коим обычно натирали тела.</p><p>      — Ты-то уж точно.</p><p>      Старший бог добродушно расхохотался, упав на подушки, но затем вновь приподнялся, смерив собеседника хмельным взглядом.</p><p>      — А ты нет?</p><p>      Арес промолчал, взяв со столика новый кувшин и сцедив из него последние капли вина к себе в чашу. А затем, покачиваясь, двинулся к ложу, на котором возлежал Дионис.</p><p>      — О, не обижайся, братец, я же шучу! — воскликнул тот, когда Война хмуро опустился рядом с ним на подушки. — По правде сказать, я сомневаюсь, что парнишку сможешь испортить ты, я или кто-нибудь из наших почтенных родственничков — Заг отлично справляется с этим сам!</p><p>      В этот раз Дионис рассмеялся, не дожидаясь ответной реакции, а Арес лишь запоздало хмыкнул. И допил остатки вина, окинув весёлого бога уже более мягким взглядом.</p><p>      Сколько Арес знал его — Дионис всегда был беззаботным гулякой и пьяницей, и для бога войны долгое время было большой загадкой, почему любимчик его отца, развесёлый и мягкий, абсолютно противоположный Войне по характеру, в спорах зачастую принимал его сторону. Но эта ночь заставила его вспомнить причины…</p><p>      Гермес как-то поведал ему историю, которая имела место ещё до того, как Война появился на свет. Историю о жестокости и кровопролитии. О страшных деяниях, которые творил Дионис, сведённый с ума ревнивицей Герой.</p><p>      Сейчас, без смущения вглядываясь в глаза старшего бога, Война не видел и тени тех дней, но он <em>очень</em> хотел увидеть. Кровь и вино — вместе, рука в руке. Тут впору было поверить в то, что Дионис и Загрей когда-то были одним божеством… Но такое, пожалуй, было ему по вкусу.</p><p>      — По-моему, ты слишком много выпил, дружище, — с улыбкой констатировал бог вина, заметив на себе пристальный взгляд Ареса.</p><p>      Война моргнул и некоторой растерянности взглянул на пустую чашу в своих руках. Но затем вновь поднял глаза на старшего бога.</p><p>      — Как и ты.</p><p>      — О, ну что ты! — развеселился румяный от вина Дионис. — Уж я-то свеж, как спелая виноградинка!</p><p>      Он бросил на Ареса короткий взгляд, и на мгновение в его лилово-карих глазах проскочила эмоция, незнакомая богу войны. Бессмертный придвинулся ближе, с возрастающим интересом разглядывая своего праздного родственника.</p><p>      — Впрочем, если ты хочешь выпить ещё, я это устрою, — тут же предложил Дионис.</p><p>      — Хочу.</p><p>      Дионис улыбнулся, а затем снял с гроздей, вплетённых в его густые тёмно-лиловые кудри, несколько виноградин и аккуратно выжал из них рубиновый сок прямо в чашу второго бога. Арес замер, неотрывно наблюдая за действиями мужчины. Дионис же ловко провёл пальцами по стенкам бронзового сосуда, даже не коснувшись ладоней Войны, и потянулся к собственной чаше, в которой каким-то неведомым образом осталось ещё немного вина.</p><p>      — Ну, выпьем! — вновь улыбнулся румяный бог и с готовностью влил в себя новую порцию одного из лучших винтажей мира.</p><p>      Арес тоже поднёс к губам чашу и в несколько глотков осушил её, так и не отняв взгляда от Диониса. Он никогда не был хорош ни в тактике, ни в стратегии, но он привык бросаться в самое пекло, а сейчас ему уже было горячо…</p><p>      Дионис удивлённо приподнял брови, когда Война придвинулся к нему совсем близко, и вновь потянулся к венку в своих волосах, по-своему расценив мотивы опьянённого бога, но Арес перехватил его руку.</p><p>      И сам снял одну виноградинку, по неосторожности прорезав тонкую кожуру ногтем.</p><p>      Сок сияющей каплей потёк по ягоде и сорвался вниз прежде, чем Война коснулся её губами. Дионис вздрогнул от внезапного холода. Боги замерли. Арес медленно опустил взгляд на безволосую грудь старшего брата и крепкий живот, лишь частично прикрытый хитоном.</p><p>      Капля неспешно потекла вниз, под светло-лиловую ткань и пояс, и очевидно достала до бёдер, потому как Дионис едва заметно поёжился. И смущенно застыл, от неожиданности растеряв все слова.</p><p>      Глаза Ареса азартно блеснули в пламени обгоревших свечей. Он отнял губы от виноградины, но не положил её в рот, а раскусил ровно на середине. Сок брызнул, тонкой струёй побежал по точеному подбородку и полился вниз — на неприкрытую грудь Диониса.</p><p>      Бог вина вздрогнул снова и набрал было воздуха, чтобы хоть как-то осадить разгоряченного брата, но ни один вопрос, ни одна чертова шутка не шла в его пьяную голову. Арес навис сверху и с особенной жадностью прошелся взглядом по липкой дорожке, оставшейся от стекающих капель.</p><p>      Дионису стало одновременно и горячо, и страшно. Хотя, казалось бы… они оба — бессмертные боги, да и меч Войны лежал в соседних покоях…</p><p>      Однако с Аресом было приятно иметь дела, когда тот был спокоен, а в минуты буйства он напоминал богу вина о днях его собственного безумия. И такого Ареса он опасался, хоть и поддерживал время от времени, в отличие от большинства олимпийцев.</p><p>      Но было ли то, что он видел сейчас, безумием? Или это был настолько своеобразный… флирт? Второй вариант при всей своей неожиданности во многом был предпочтительнее, но первый с куда большей вероятностью мог оказаться правдой…</p><p>      Сок планомерно стекал всё ниже: по груди и взволнованно подрагивавшему животу сбитого с толку бога. И <em>ещё</em> ниже: под лёгкую ткань, неплотно прилегавшую к загорелому телу.</p><p>      И наконец дотёк и туда, куда ему лучше было бы не дотекать. Дионис судорожно вздохнул. Арес поймал его взгляд и пугающе улыбнулся.</p><p>      — Интересно… — неторопливо произнёс он тем самым тоном, от которого и без того по телу начинали бежать мурашки.</p><p>      Дионис молча сглотнул, всё ещё не уверенный в том, чего ему ожидать. Арес же опёрся на локоть, наклонившись чуть ниже, и повел рукой по следу от виноградного сока, намеренно надавливая на ноготь большого пальца. И смотрел так жадно, будто бы прямо сейчас этим пальцем раскраивал брату грудь.</p><p>      Собственно, примерно так себя Дионис и чувствовал. И даже чуточку хуже. Более того — капелька божественной крови всё же проступила на его коже, не то испугав старшего бога, не то подняв в его памяти былое безумие.</p><p>      Ещё хуже стало, когда палец Войны остановился в районе пупка Диониса, а сам бог склонился вниз и аккуратно попробовал эту самую кровь языком. Сперва только коснулся кончиком, но затем припал губами к царапине и горячо — слишком горячо, по ощущениям Диониса, — выдохнул ему в грудь.</p><p>      И Дионис сдался, со вздохом закрыв глаза. А затем и вовсе откинулся на подушки, открывшись любым действиям со стороны настойчивого партнёра.</p><p>      Арес усмехнулся и стал опускаться ниже, проводя языком и губами по разгоряченному телу брата. Дионис невольно сжал в пальцах шелковистое покрывало, стараясь хотя бы дышать. Время вновь сыграло с ними одну из своих восхитительных шуток и замедлилось, став таким же тягучим, как лава самого Флегетона…</p><p>      Но вдруг Арес замер, коснувшись пальцами хитона старшего бога. Дионис замер тоже. Это могло бы длиться совсем недолго — всего лишь пару долгих секунд, но время не собиралось ускорять шаг. Бог вина не вытерпел и всё же открыл глаза.</p><p>      И тут же столкнулся всё с тем же алчным, но внезапно лукавым взглядом Ареса.</p><p>      — Неужели бог вина пьян настолько, что ничем не ответит?</p><p>      В его голосе слышалась лёгкая издёвка. Дионис растерянно улыбнулся. Дар речи снова вернулся к нему.</p><p>      — Напротив. По-моему, я выпил недостаточно.</p><p>      Арес хмыкнул, чуть склонив голову.</p><p>      — Мне казалось, это легко исправить…</p><p>      Он лениво перекатился по ложу и подцепил пальцами чашу — одну из тех, что они опустошили за этот вечер. А затем забрался выше — поближе к румяному лицу Диониса — и вложил её в руки богу вина.</p><p>      По лицу вечно пьяного бога скользнуло лёгкое удивление, которое только усилилось, когда Арес вытянул у него из волос целую виноградную гроздь и занёс над чашей. А затем медленно, с каким-то особым упоением, сжал сочные ягоды в своих огромных ладонях.</p><p>      В чашу тонкой кривой струёй потёк сок, из-за предательской игры света напоминавший свежую кровь…</p><p>      Дионис смотрел на него сперва всё с той же удивлённой улыбкой, но затем вдруг слегка прищурился и сложил губы уже в совершенно другой эмоции. И повел пальцами по краям чаши, заставляя жидкость в ней немного поменять цвет.</p><p>      Тонкий фруктовый запах, поднимавшийся от неё, стал значительно резче, и Дионис, уже не задумываясь, осушил её залпом под жадным взглядом бога войны.</p><p>      — Ну?</p><p>      От нетерпения Арес дышал быстрее и глубже, чем следовало, но сдерживать такой темперамент было непросто. Дионис глухо расхохотался, а затем придвинулся ближе, опустив чашу, и свободной рукой перехватил ладонь брата.</p><p>      — Ты же знаешь, мне всегда мало…</p><p>      И теперь настало время удивляться Войне, потому как Дионис неспешно припал губами к его влажной от сока ладони и широко провёл по ней языком.</p><p>      — Чертов ты пьяница… — только и смог проговорить Арес перед тем, как его разум полностью застлало алым туманом.</p><p>      Он навалился на брата сверху, выбив ребром ладони чашу из его рук, и грубо впился поцелуем во влажные губы. Они сильно отдавали вином, но и от Ареса алкоголем разило не меньше.</p><p>      Дионису на мгновение вновь стало немного страшно, но пасовать было поздно и как-то совсем постыдно. Тем более кому! Богу вина и разгула!</p><p>      И разве не он споил Ареса до такой степени? И в штуку предложил ему снять доспехи, сказав, что они могут его стеснять? И остатки вечера блуждал затуманенным взором по полосам на теле Войны, белевшим под тонкой тканью хитона?</p><p>      Он просто не ожидал, что их с Аресом фантазии… в каком-то плане сойдутся. Но не воспользоваться сложившейся ситуацией было бы слишком скучно и глупо.</p><p>      Это была последняя мысль, посетившая Диониса перед тем, как он ответил на поцелуй так же рьяно, как и сам бог войны. Арес сжал его в могучих объятиях, а через пару мгновений уже сдёрнул с него хитон. Война вообще не был сторонником долгих прелюдий, и только вино пробудило в нём новые стороны.</p><p>      Дионис ухватился за его спину и стащил с запястий золочёные наручи, которые носил больше для украшения, нежели для защиты. И выгнулся резко в шее, когда Арес вместо поцелуя укусил его до крови и тут же зализал рану.</p><p>      Кровь Диониса походила во всём на вино, вот только пьянила сильнее любого напитка. Он укусил ещё, а сам Дионис застонал, выгибаясь. И Войне это было по вкусу.</p><p>      Просить Ареса остановится было всё равно, что бросаться под ахейскую колесницу, но Дионис и не собирался. Он лишь судорожно хватался за плечи младшего бога, когда его всего целовали, кусали и жадно облизывали.</p><p>      В его голове со сбившимися кудрями проскочила буйная мысль, что если в эту ночь Арес не сожрёт его, то это уже будет считаться победой. Он рассмеялся сипло.</p><p>      — Что тебя смешит?</p><p>      Арес снова поднялся выше, оставив однако одну из ладоней на талии старшего бога. Дионис воспользовался моментом и покрыл поцелуями жилистую шею любовника.</p><p>      — А для этого должна быть причина?</p><p>      Улыбка не сходила с его лица. Он одним неспешным движением сорвал с Войны пояс, и молочно-белая ткань скатилась складками вниз, обнажив прекрасное тело бога. Дионис с нескрываемым наслаждением обвёл руками крепкие мышцы и задержался на полосе неожиданно бледной кожи, ровно посредине рассекавшей грудь и живот. Арес отбросил одежду в сторону и прижался сильнее к брату.</p><p>      — Без причины смеются лишь дураки и безумцы, — вкрадчиво-низким шепотом произнес он. Дионис улыбнулся шире.</p><p>      — И к какой категории ты относишь мен…</p><p>      Арес снова вовлёк его в неистовый поцелуй, так и не дав закончить. Ладонь, что была на талии, опустилась ниже, с нажимом огладила широкое бедро Диониса и скользнула пальцами под опоясывавший его золотой обруч. Дионис нетерпеливо поёжился.</p><p>      Война усмехнулся и взялся за обруч и на втором бедре бога, а затем потянул их в разные стороны, заставляя Диониса развести ноги как можно шире. Винодел глубоко вздохнул, но поддался.</p><p>      — Я ещё не определился, — выдохнул ему в губы Арес и опустился ниже, продолжая покрывать тело любовника жадными поцелуями.</p><p>      При этом стальной венок на его голове съехал немного вбок и раз за разом неприятно врезался в кожу бога вина и пьянства, и Дионис в итоге просто сорвал его с белых волос Ареса. Бессмертный ответил тем же — и пышный венок, сплетённый из вечно зелёных лоз винограда, тоже оказался отброшен в сторону.</p><p>      По измятому покрывалу рассыпались темно-лиловые кудри старшего бога. Война залюбовался ими лишь на мгновение, а затем подхватил Диониса под бёдра и подтянул к себе. Бог сладко охнул, упёршись ягодицами ему в пах.</p><p>      Арес стиснул зубы от нетерпения. Такой расслабленный Дионис, распахнутый, как врата города, взятого мягкостью, а не силой, лишал его последних капель самоконтроля, и прижиматься к нему возбуждённым членом было невыносимо, но так хорошо…</p><p>      Его мысли путались, а алый взгляд уже блуждал по промежности в той же степени заведённого Диониса. Руки сами спустились ниже по смуглой коже и сомкнулись плотным кольцом, обхватив оба члена одновременно. Дионис с облегчением застонал, да и сам Арес не сдержал сиплого выдоха, на мгновенье прикрыв глаза.</p><p>      Ладони нетерпеливо заскользили по жаркой плоти, и Дионис, низко постанывая, накрыл их своими, чтобы выровнять темп. Война запрокинул голову, рвано вдыхая воздух…</p><p> </p><p>      В соседних покоях Загрей сквозь сон сгрёб в охапку немного встрепанного Танатоса и довольно фыркнул, когда тот по привычке повернулся к нему спиной.</p><p> </p><p>      Дионис не выдержал первым и с глубоким стоном излился в ладони брата. Тело его чуть поддалось дрожью, но после обмякло, и смуглые ступни осторожно опустились на простыню. Арес удивленно взглянул на него, на время очнувшись от застлавшего веки тумана.</p><p>      — Тебе надо меньше пить, — усмехнулся он после недолгого замешательства.</p><p>      Дионис с трудом перевел дыхание и поднялся, поудобней устроившись на коленях Войны. Его пальцы нежно огладили руки любовника и ненавязчиво опустились на напряженный живот, рассечённый белым. Румянец на его мягких щеках заиграл ярче.</p><p>      — О, это ничего не изменит, — улыбнулся бог вина и разгула. — Да и мне всегда мало, помнишь?..</p><p>      Арес помнил, но до этого момента относил эту фразу только к вину. Теперь же, когда старший бог наклонился к нему за поцелуем, он взглянул на неё под совершенно иным углом…</p><p>      Тем самым углом, под которым ему приходилось смотреть в обманчиво невинные глаза бесстыжего братца.</p><p>      — Так значит мало? — слегка улыбнулся бог, отвечая на чувственный поцелуй и возобновляя ласки. Теперь пальцы скользили по коже гораздо легче, и Арес свободно обвёл ими всё ещё твёрдый член брата, а затем крепко ухватил его за упругий зад.</p><p>      Дионис довольно промычал ему в губы что-то невнятное. И чуть подрагивающими от возбуждения пальцами поправил упавшую на глаза Войны прядь.</p><p>      Арес толкнул его на подушки и запоздало подумал, что им сейчас не помешало бы масло. И вспомнил вдруг, что оно действительно было в этих покоях. На столике, в том самом кувшине, который он по случайности принял за винный…</p><p>      Это не заняло много времени. Оставив брата на пару тягучих мгновений, Арес вскоре вновь уселся промеж его ног и наклонился ниже, целуя и жадно прикусывая бархатную кожу старшего бога. Умасленные чистейшим елеем пальцы прошлись по безволосой промежности и широким бедрам и уверенно скользнули меж них.</p><p>      Дионис вздохнул рвано. Война увлек его очередным поцелуем и нетерпеливо протолкнул пальцы внутрь…</p><p>      У Диониса сперло дыхание, и он, машинально сжавшись, лишь спустя несколько секунд смог сдавленно выдохнуть брату в губы. Арес опомнился и, слегка потеряв в уверенности, остановился.</p><p>      — Арес, мой дорогой братец… — после недолгой паузы серьёзно проговорил бог вина, — это у тебя… настолько большие пальцы… или ты суешь в меня рукоять меча?</p><p>      Война неловко замер над ним.</p><p>      — Я оставил меч в соседних покоях… кхм.</p><p>      Арес смутился ещё сильнее, понимая, что несет чушь, и совершенно запутавшись в мыслях. При этом старший бог трагично молчал, ещё больше сбивая младшего с толку, ведь Афродита, к примеру, совершенно не возмущалась и…</p><p>      Глядя на окаменевшее лицо брата, Дионис вдруг звонко расхохотался. Губы Войны дрогнули в почти что детской обиде.</p><p>      — Очень смешно.</p><p>      — Ты очень мил, когда смущаешься, — честно признался Дионис, продолжая отсмеиваться.</p><p>      — Правда?</p><p>      Война искренне удивился, ведь такого ему ещё не говорили. Разве что Танатос иногда смотрел чересчур загадочно…</p><p>      — Я бы не стал тебе лгать в таком положении, — улыбнулся бог вина и разгула и невинно хлопнул ресницами. — Не хочешь продолжить?</p><p>      Арес в ещё большем изумлении приподнял белёсые брови, но, при всей улыбчивости, Дионис в этот раз смотрел на него серьёзно.</p><p>      — Ты абсолютно невыносим, — наконец фыркнул бог, чувствуя при этом небывалое облегчение.</p><p>      Война уже не сердился, а продолжить ему хотелось более чем.</p><p>      — Всё в порядке? — на всякий случай уточнил он.</p><p>      Дионис обнял его с улыбкой, и мягко похлопал по напряженной спине. И Арес не мог не почувствовать, как он понемногу расслабился.</p><p>      — Конечно. Но, если ты возьмешь ещё масла, всё станет совсем замечательно.</p><p> </p><p>      Время понеслось вскачь, и минуты стали сменяться в безумном темпе, хоть богам уже было и невдомек. Теперь Дионис, хоть хватался за спину брата, охал уже исключительно от удовольствия, нежели от временных неудобств.</p><p>      Ладони Войны уже давно крепко сжимали его за талию, а сам бог ритмично толкался внутрь, утопая в чужих и собственных стонах. Мысли Ареса совершенно спутались от вина и страсти, и он отпустил их, все до единой, полностью отдавшись эмоциям.</p><p>      Впрочем, одна мысль всё же осталась: голос Диониса — глубокий и бархатный — звучал восхитительно, когда его хозяину было не до того, чтобы озвучивать глупые шутки.</p><p>      Арес припал губами к чуть влажному телу бога и увеличил темп, наслаждаясь тем, как пальцы брата врезались ему в спину, а бедра с силой сжались на талии.</p><p>      — <em>Арес,</em> — низко выдохнул Дионис, и самообладание младшего бога окончательно рухнуло в Тартар…</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>      Ночь подошла к концу. Свечи догорели и погасли одна за другой. А время, опомнившись, вновь вернуло себе привычную скорость, чтобы никто не смог уличить его в полуночных проделках. Боги — разгоряченные, но спокойные — расслабленно лежали на смятой постели, наслаждаясь предрассветными сумерками.</p><p>      От застилавшего разум тумана осталось лишь лёгкое опьянение, но Арес не был уверен, что причиной этому было вино, а не лежавший рядом с ним обнажённый бог. Впрочем, он не был против и, поддавшись лёгкому чувству, нежно водил пальцами по плечу Диониса.</p><p>      Бог вина обратил на него свой взгляд и, устало улыбнувшись, снова отвёл от алых глаз брата взлохмаченные белые пряди…</p><p> </p><p>      В то время, как в других покоях Загрей, уютно поерзав на мягком шезлонге, вдруг приоткрыл глаза и удивленно уставился на лежавшего рядом Танатоса. Конечно, они не в первый раз засыпали вместе, но… когда они вообще успели заснуть?</p><p>      В покоях царило лишь мирное похрапывание сатиров. Принц слегка приподнялся и, покрутив головой, отметил, что Арес с Дионисом куда-то исчезли и оставили здесь Аполлона, спавшего на руках очаровательных нимф. Всё это выглядело весьма подозрительно, однако…</p><p>      — Ой, давай без этого, старик.</p><p> </p><p><em>      …кхм</em>. Однако в эту ночь Принц Подземного мира не был настроен на поиски и предпочел им общество бога смерти, минуты единения с которым были для него так редки.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Внимание. В работе описаны боги — эфемерные сверхсущества, которые не болеют, не ранятся в привычном понимании, рожают бедром и рождаются из бёдер и т.д. Поэтому не берите с них пример, а предохраняйтесь и используйте больше смазки :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>